ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Logotropolis
''Logotropolis ''is an upcoming 2016 animated buddy-cop comedy film based on the YouTube video, The Roast of HBO. CollegeHumor, who made the original video, will produce the film and Universal Pictures will handle the distribution rights. The film will be directed by Josh Abramson and Ricky Van Veen. It will be released on June 10, 2016. Plot The modern logo metropolis of Logotropolis is a city like no other. It's a melting pot where logos from every medium live together-a place where no matter what you are, you can be anything. However, the city is separated into classes, where they face prejudice based on preconceived notions about their logo species. When an optimistic officer named NBC arrives, he discovers that being the first channel on a police force of video game logos isn't so easy, as he was sidelined into a boring career meter maid because he's the first channel in the police force. Determined to prove himself, he jumps at the opportunity to crack a case of a missing logo, even if it means partnering with 2 normal logo townspeople, CBS and ABC, to solve the mystery. Cast *Jeff Bennett as NBC *Rob Paulsen as CBS *Tom Kenny as ABC *Kevin Michael Richardson as Nintendo *Angelina Jolie as Mattel *John Patrick Lowrie as LEGO *Jim Cummings as ESPN *Jason Lee as Village Roadshow V from Aged *Phil LaMarr as Sega *Bill Farmer as AMC (TV Channel) *John Goodman as Marvel *Elijah Wood as Hasbro *Geoffrey Rush as China Film Co., Lid. *Will Ferrell as Starz (TV Channel) *Frank Welker as The Klasky Csupo Robot *Bruce Willis as Paramount *Hugh Jackman as Fox Atomic *Danny Mann as Xbox *Patton Oswalt as Universal Pictures *Will Arnett as Rovio (Video Game) *Grey DeLisle as CNBC *Bill Hader as PSP *Cameron Diaz as PSX *Jason Marsden as Comcast *Bonnie Hunt as DreamWorks *Sharon Stone as Heyday Films *Mark Hamill as History (TV Channel) *Josh Gad as PS2 *Dee Bradley Baker as MTV *Ian Holm as PS3 *Frank Oz as Lay's the Chips *Simon Pegg as Nick Jr. *Michael Clarke Duncan as Bad Robot Productions *Ben Stiller as Relativity Media *Steve Blum as TBS *Wallace Shawn as The WB *Ian McKellen as 21 Laps Entertainment *Charlie Adler as HBO *Steve Carell as Jetix *Wanda Sykes as Google *E.G. Daily as 20th Century Fox *Will Smith as Doritos *Peter Sohn as The Jim Henson Company *Michael Patrick Bell as Microsoft *Owen Wilson as AMC Amazing *Jess Harnell as The VID Mask *Tara Strong as Pixar *Melissa Disney as Disney *Ted Turner as CNN *Debi Derryberry as Bagdasarian Productions *Albert Brooks as 1492 Pictures *Jack Black as Warner Bros. WB from Gold *Jennifer Hale as Sony *Maurice LaMarche as Showtime (TV network) *John DiMaggio as The Viacom V of Doom *Jeff Garlin as Nickelodeon *Scott McCord as Disney XD (TV Channel) *Cam Clarke as MGM *Renee Zellweger as TSG Entertainment *Billy West as The Screen Gems S from Hell *Robin Williams as Pringles *Tom Hanks as Gold Circle Films *Jason Harris as The Touchstone Thunderball *Fred Tatasciore as The New Line Cinema Filmbox *Terry Gongji as Big Idea Trivia *This film is similar to the Disney film Zootopia. *This is CollegeHumor's first ever film. *YouTube will co-produce the film. *This is the first theatrical animated film to have an all veteran voice cast since Rugrats Go Wild. *The film is reminiscent to Logorama. *Even though the movie is based on The Roast of HBO, it does not have the same plot. Music The film's score is being composed by Steve Goldstein. It will mark Goldstein's second animated film he composed, the first being Cats Don't Dance. The Will Downing song, "I Do Believe" will appear in the film's end credits. Ironically, that song also appeared on Cats Don't Dance. Release Logotropolis will be released on June 10, 2016 in theaters and July 6, 2016 on CollegeHumor and YouTube. Category:Universal Pictures Category:Films about Logos Category:Youtube Category:Buddy Cop films Category:Animated Films Category:Films based on short films Category:2016 Category:Non-Fanon Category:Non-Disney Category:Parodies Category:Parody Category:Parody Specials